Axial fans of the above described type are generally known. In such axial fans, the flow of the flow medium detaches from the hub region with increasing back-pressure and with increasing motor loading, which results in the problem that an electronics system which is located in the motor housing is cooled poorly at the critical use point, since the flow medium which flows through the axial fan flows poorly onto the motor housing. A complicating factor is often, in addition, that a protective screen is arranged between the fan wheel and the holding struts, and the protective-screen suspension means is provided to with a large fastening flange. As a result of the presence of the fastening flange, the incident flow onto the motor housing is impaired further.
The present invention is based on the object of configuring a known axial fan in such a way that the incident flow onto the motor housing and therefore the cooling of the latter are improved.